


Hot Villains

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, bioquake, fitzward - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Fitz and Simmons are recruited to help stop Quake and Ward from destroying the world..but it’s kind of hard when their enemies are hot as hell.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz|Grant Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The Director pulls Fitz and Simmons into the conference room, the two young agents surrounded by a table of very intimidating level eight agents. Fun. They quickly sit down while the Director and May give a briefing on who they’re trying to save the word from this time. He puts two picture up on the screen and introduces them as Quake and Grant Ward, two of the biggest threats on their raider at the moment. Jemmas eyes look at the photo on the left of Quake, the majority of her face covered by a mask and goggles but her brown waves flowing freely. Fitz’s eyes settle on the photo to the right of Grant Ward, a strong cheekboned man with dark stubble he somehow pulls off. It’s like Fitzsimmons can read each others minds as they turn to face each other, both thinking, Why the hell do they have to be so damn hot?

-

The Director gives everyone assignments and they all disperse, all rushing to their appropriate area in the base. Jemma and Fitz walk down the hallway together towards the lab, exchanging hushed whispers about the assignment. “We usually use ICERS, why the hell are we using actual guns this time?” Fitz asks, walking back into the lab as Jemma shrugs. “I have no clue Fitz, maybe they’re just that dangerous that they need to be killed? Even if they’re rather attractive.” She mumbles and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as they lean against the lab bench. “I know they are but guns? With actual bullets? We’ve never done that before.” Fitz says and she nods in agreement, looking over incident reports involving Quake and Grant. “Maybe they’re just that dangerous?...ah! Look..Quake and Grant Ward..stopped a office building from crashing down, only one casualty out of 60 people in the office..Bloody hell?” Jemma mumbles, flipping through their case files and seeing nothing world destructive about them. The Director walks by and she makes a split second decision to call out to him. “Uhm Director? Sir?” She asks, opening their case file and showing it to him. “Why are we’re using lethal force if they’ve done nothing we haven’t seen before?” Jemma asks and she can see the Directors face harden. “They’re still dangerous Agent Simmons. They could break any of our agents spine with just her powers or Grant Wards weapons. We can’t trust them. That’s why we have to take them down. Is that clear?” He says, his tone cold and steely. She nods her head and closes the case file, tucking it under her arm as he raises a finger at her. “SHEILD is meant to protect the world from threats like Quake and Ward. Even if it means using lethal force. You took a pledge to SHEILD correct?” He asks. “Yes Sir I did.” She responds, shifting on her feet. “Then I expect you to do what’s necessary to achieve the mission.” The Director finishes before walking away, leaving a stunned Jemma in his wake. “Damn it..” She mumbles, turning to walk back to Fitz. “There was something in his eyes Fitz..like..like a venom directed towards them. I have a feeling this is more personal than business.” Jemma sighs, rubbing her temples as she looks over more reports.  
-  
“Okay people they’ve been spotted in 24th street, Fitz and Simmons you’re on the field today!” The Director booms as everyone runs around to grab weapons and armor. Fitz and Simmons help each other put in bulletproof vests as they’re both handed a gun, both of them slowly taking it. “Whatever it takes.” Jemma mumbles under her breath, loading it and making sure the safety’s on before shoving it into its holster. They secure extra magazines onto their belt before loading into the back of the quinjet, strapping themselves in as they fly to the location.  
-  
It’s like a madhouse as soon as the quinjets wheels touch the ground, everyone rushing out and setting up the containment pods. But if we’re using lethal force it’s going to be more like a coffin, Jemma thinks as she scurries out of the jet. “Testing, this is Agent Simmons.” She tries in her coms, getting a reply from Fitz and the other agents in a affirmative. They all start to comb the area, evacuating all of the shops and homes in a 4 mile radius. Fitz and Simmons split up at the corner of 24th and Maple street, setting it as their rendezvous point. With gun drawn Jemma makes her way down the sidewalk, checking every corner and hoping she won’t find Quake or Grant because she’s really not into the mood of killing right now. She turns the corner and her eyes widen as she looks at a limping Quake, blood dripping from her leg as she turns to face Jemma. “Mother fucker..” Jemma cusses under her breath as she runs after her, the Directors words echoing in her head. The chatter over the coms is quickly drowned out as Quake starts running too, a game of lethal tag it is then. Jemma runs after Quake for a good two blocks surprised that she hasn’t gotten away yet. I mean this girl can level buildings so why the hell is she letting me chase her? Jemma ponders as she turns into the alleyway, heartbeat in her ears. “Jemma Simmons Agent of SHEILD.” She says, raising her gun once more as she comes face to face with Quake. The masked enemy is cornered and holding onto her bleeding leg, easy kill..right? Quake holds her hand out and Jemmas grip tightens on the gun, “Dont.” She says, the Director announcing that one of their agents are down and if you see either of them, “Dont hesitate to put a bullet in their heads.” The words send a chill down Jemmas spine as she adjusts her stance, watching as Quake puts her hands up instead. This should be easy, pull the god damned trigger Jemma. Her voice inside her head tries but she can’t. “Why haven’t you quaked me yet?” Jemma asks, her back facing the security cameras in the alleyway. “I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t hurt you, I swear.” Quakes voice comes out mechanical, the mask distorting it to not sound like her real voice. “Turn the cameras off.” Jemma shakes, her mind torn between her loyalty to SHEILD and her conscious yelling at her to put the gun down. Quake quickly quakes the cameras, Jemma watching as they shatter and fall off their hinges. As soon as that happens Jemma lowers her gun and lets out a shaky sigh, leaning against the alleyway wall. She looks over at Quake and grimaces at the wound on her leg, bleeding like there’s no tomorrow. She sighs and grabs her medical kit, walking over to the bleeding villain. “Twenty SHEILD agents are looking for you and your friend. Twenty agents with permission to put a bullet in your head.” Jemma says, opening her medical kit and slowly taking Quakes hands off of the wound. “And out of all of them, I find you. Cornered. In a alleyway. Hurt. And the Director expects me to put a bullet in your head.” She continues, gently cleaning up the gash and starting to stitch it. “Jeffrey Mace?” Quake asks, leaning up against the wall. She pulls off her goggles and mask, her breathing heavy as Jemma finally makes eye contact with her. The scientist nods as she takes in Quakes features, her lips, her honey eyes, just her face in general. “Motherfucker always had a death wish for me.” She mumbles, hissing gently as Jemma continues with her stitches. “So it’s personal huh?” Jemma inquires, putting some gauze over the stitches. Quake nods and sighs, looking around the empty alleyway. “Yes it is, but that’s a story for another day.” She says, her voice rough but smooth and nothing like the distorted one. Jemma gets you and sighs, packing up her med kit and pulling out her gun again. She points it at Quakes head and the villains eyes widen. “I’m loyal to SHEILD.” Jemma sighs, watching as Quake nods and closes her eyes. “I’ve got her.” She says into the coms and puts her finger on the trigger. Jemma leans in close to Quake and makes her open her eyes, “So get out of here.” She whispers before pulling the gun away from her head and shooting two bullets into the air. The noise rings throughout the alleyway and Quake nods, putting her mask and goggles back on before giving Jemma one last statement. “I’ll see you later Jemma Simmons.” The brit can practically see the wink underneath Quakes goggles as she quakes herself out of there, slipping away into the darkness. A few minutes later the agents rush to her location, a look of disappointment on everyone’s face except Fitz’s. “She got away.” Jemma sighs, pointing to the puddle of blood on the floor. A grumble goes through most of the agents as they head back to the quinjet, Fitz looking at her with apprehension because he already knows what his best friend just pulled and what shit she’s going to be in when she gets back to the base.


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons talk about what happened on the mission and the Director is furious when he watches the security camera footage.

They rewatch the tape over and over again. Quake running into the alleyway, Jemma pointing the gun at her, then nothing. The feed goes dark. “What the hell happened.” The Director asks, everyone’s attention now on Jemma Simmons. “I chased her into the alleyway and I pulled the trigger twice but she got away.” She says, which isn’t a complete lie. It’s just selective truth. She wouldn’t dare tell them about her quickly stitching up Quakes wound and letting her get away by firing two shots into the air. So technically yes, she did pull the trigger two times, but the bullets didn’t find themselves in a mile radius of Quake. “If you shot her two times she would be dead. What the hell did you do Agent?!” The Director snaps, slamming his hands on the table and making everyone jump. She doesn’t answer him this time because now everyone’s eyes are on him, the Director that looks like he’s about to murder Jemma for messing up. “Fitz, Simmons, go to the lab. I’ll take care of this.” May says, giving a curt nod to the two scientists before they practically run out of the Directors office.  
-  
“Quake.”  
“Grant.”  
They both say as soon as they turn into the lab, closing the door behind them.  
“Quakes really hot-”  
“Grant saved my life-”  
“...”  
“...”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“How do you know what she looks like? She has goggles and a mask-”  
“Why did your life need saving in the first place-”  
They both take a deep breath and sit down. “Go first Fitz.” Jemma says, waiting patiently for Fitz to explain himself. “I saw him. Grant. And so did a few other agents, so they started firing. He grabbed me and protected me from the bullets..they weren’t even aiming. I would’ve been hit if he hadn’t grabbed me.” Fitz sighs, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “Your turn.” He says and Jemma gulps, running her hands up and down her pants. “I saw her, Quake, and chased after her. I got her in a alleyway..she was cornered, and injured. I-I couldn’t shoot her Fitz..I made her quake the cameras so I could stitch up her wound and let her escape. I just pulled the trigger twice, aiming at the sky...I let her get away. She could’ve quaked me, disarmed me..but she didn’t. And I wouldnt shoot her. I couldn’t. Fitz they’re not bad people. I don’t know why the Director wants them dead so badly.” She finishes, remembering her honey eyes and soft smile. “I don’t know either, but how do you know what she looked like? Since..you know..you said she was hot.” Fitz stutters and Jemma rolls her eyes, smiling softly. “She took of her mask and goggles as I was stitching her up..she was beautiful Fitz. A beautiful. Beautiful. Villain.” Jemma sighs, Fitz getting you and walking over to the computers. “Do you remember her face enough to do some facial recognition?” Fitz asks, his eyes curious and hopeful. She shrugs and nods her head, walking over to where Fitz is to begin their search.  
-  
Hours and hours later, Fitzsimmons were starting to give up hope. They were usuing SHEILDS most advanced face recognition but Jemma still couldn’t find the face she was looking for. Just when they were about to give up, Fitz pulled out a list of ten people who matched Jemmas definition..but there was just a small problem. They were all marked deceased. “Pull them up anyways.” She sighs, sipping on her fifth cup of tea for the day. Fitz pulls up their pictures and flips through them, “Nope. Nope. No the nose is off. Nope. N- Wait Fitz.” Jemma says, sitting up in her chair. “Go back one.” She says and he does so, looking at the picture on the screen. “Daisy Johnson?” Fitz asks and Jemma nods her head frantically. “That’s her.” She recognizes the face anywhere, the lips, the eyes, the face, it’s her. “Daisy Johnson, ex SHIELD agent. Killed in the field, possessed Inhuman genetics.” Fitz lists off, showing Jemma pictures of Daisy posed with the Director, with Ward, and a various number of other agents. Holy shit. “Fitz how’d she die?” Jemma asks, her body practically buzzing with excitement. “She died...” Fitz starts, his hands flipping through the record. “She died..Uhm..it didn’t say how she died. It just says she died in the field. Period.” He says, looking up at Jemma with confusion. “So the Director hates her..why? Maybe she went through terrigenesis and just ran away? There’s just so many unanswered questions Fitz..” Jemma sighs, looking at the picture of a beat up Daisy smiling with a beer in her hand.  
-  
Jemmas working on some samples when the Director walks in with two agents, motioning them towards her direction. They quickly grab her arms and drag her out of the lab, Fitz yelling at them while Jemma tries to get out of their grip. “What the hell are you doing?!” Jemma asks as she gets dragged past the director. “We’re putting you in lockdown in your bunk Agent Simmons. I have a feeling you lied to me about what happened in that alleyway and that’s a very big betrayal of my trust. And that’s hurts me. Because as you know a team that trusts is a team that-” He starts but Jemma shakes her head. “Don’t even start with that right now.” She snaps, allowing herself to be dragged away to her bunk.  
-  
Fitz gives her some of her things to keep her busy, books on terrigenesis, Daisy’s background information at SHIELD, piles of paperwork, anything to stop her from loosing her mind inside of her bunk. As she’s reading up on terrigenesis and the differences in the DNA the sound of the door opening and closing reach her ears. She rolls her eyes and continues to read, “Director, sir, I already told you I did not lie to you.” Jemma repeats for the thousandth time that day. They’ve been trying to coax information out of her all day and she’s just not budging. “That’s no way to treat your guests Simmons.” A familiar voice says, making Jemmas head snap towards them. Standing there in the dim light of Jemmas bunk, in all her glory, is Quake. Mask off. With a soft smile on her face. “Quake!” She says, her voice a harsh whisper as she stands up and locks her door. “You- I- How the hell did you get in here?! Why are you here?! They’re out for your blood- I- You shouldn’t be here.” Jemma tries, trying to find the words to scold this very attractive semi-stranger. “I know I know but, I just wanted to thank the gorgeous scientist who saved my life in person, that’s all.” Quake says, her smile growing a bit wider as she looks at all of the files spread across the bed with her name on them. “It was my pleasure, beautiful stranger. Well not really stranger anymore..Daisy Johnson. Ex Agent of SHEILD and here..it says you’re dead.” Jemma says, holding up one of Daisy’s files with a big ‘DECEASED’ stamped across it. “Oh no you’ve found out my real identity, guess I have to kill you.” Daisy laughs softly, sitting down next to the scientist on the small bed. A few beats of silence go by and she smiles, “Ask away.” Jemma looks at her, confused at the sudden statement. “Sorry?” She asks, adjusting to a more comfortable position on the bed. “I can tell you have a mountain load of questions to ask me, so ask away.” Daisy says, and the brit nods, clearing her throat a bit. “Uhm, okay. Why? Why did you..why are you marked dead and why is the Director out for your blood?” Jemma asks and Daisy takes out a small necklace, motioning for the brit to hold her hand out. She does so and the taller girl drops the necklace gently into Jemmas open palm. It’s a Terrigen Crystal wrapped in a wire cage, the thin metal protecting it from the outside world. “I went through terrigenesis a few years ago. The idea of Inhumans was still very new so I had no one to turn to. No one to teach me how to handle my powers. But I did, little by little. I barley had control over my powers when Mace sent me out on a mission. We were low on agents so he had no other choice but to send me out there. It was a very time sensitive mission, in and out, but very dangerous. I got overwhelmed and my emotions made my powers lash out. The enemies figured out I was Inhuman and tried to capture me..they were going to sell me for profit. But my team wasnt going to let them take me..They all died, Mack, Bobbi, Lincoln, Hunter..they all died saving me. So I ran. Lived in the shadows. Took the alias Quake. Stayed hidden until a few months ago when I popped up on SHEILD’s radar again with Grant. I guess Mace put all the pieces together and is out for blood now. That’s why he ordered for lethal force when you guys were hunting Grant and I down.” Daisy explains and gently grabs Jemmas hands in her own, her gauntlets clinking a bit. “Why? You guys aren’t bad, I checked all of your case reports.” Jemma says, rubbing her thumb lightly over the metal of Daisy’s gauntlet. She shrugs and tilts her head to the side slightly, picking up the necklace once again. “I honestly have no clue..now, you’re probably wondering why I gave you this.” Daisy says and Jemma nods. “It’s a Terrigen crystal.” The brit whispers, just kind of stating the obvious. “I..Look. You can only use this if you really have to. Got it?..and..and I didn’t just come here to say thank you.” Daisy sighs, pulling out a file with Jemma Simmons name and a big red ‘CLASSIFIED’ stamp on it. “A few years back, just before the incident. I saw your name on the possible Inhuman index. That’s why I recognized your name in the alleyway. Mace doesn’t know because I destroyed the list before I ran away, deleted it off every government site I could find. Your file was also switched. I guess some scientist wanted to protect you so they wrote down some normal results for the Inhuman DNA testing in your file downstairs and wrote the actual results here. That’s why you weren’t flagged when you got hired for SHIELD. When or if you read this file..you cannot tell anyone Simmons. Not Fitz. Not the Director. Not any agent here, because if they find out..they will hurt you. You have to keep it to yourself because I can’t protect you, not in here..not from Mace. Okay?” She says, watching Jemmas reaction to the new information. “Okay.” The brit says and Daisy nods, lifting Jemmas hands up to her lips and kissing her knuckles softly. “Thank you for saving me. Be safe Jemma.” With that she stands and walks out of Jemmas room, putting on her goggles and mask before disappearing into the shadows. The brit sits there, staring at the file on her bed before slowly clasping the necklace around her neck. She tucks the crystal under her shirt and takes a deep breath, steadying herself before opening her file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have at least two more chapters planned for this so stay tuned


	3. Yeah? Yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma’s confined to her small bunk while Mace interrogates her; Fitz starts to become torn with his loyalty to SHIELD and to his best friend.

Jemma’s starting to go mad being kept in her bunk all day and night. Fitz is keeping her occupied with work and bringing her food but for the most part she’s alone. “Fitz I don’t know if I can do this. I mean it’s only been a few days but I’m starting to go mad.” Jemma sighs, leaning up against her door and playing with the Terrigen crystal with her hand. They can’t see each other but Jemma is guessing Fitz is sitting against the door, laptop in hand as he updates her on the outside world. “I know Simmons but he doesn’t trust you anymore. And his entire motto is a team that trusts is-” “A team that triumphs I know Fitz.” Jemma sighs before hearing some commotion. “What’s going on?” She questions, hearing Fitz get up from the other side of the door. When she doesn’t get an answer she tucks the crystal back into her shirt and sits on her bed. Another round of interrogation. Ever since they locked her in her bunk they started to interrogate her, each time coming up with nothing. Each time they get more aggressive and each time Mace gets closer to hitting her. He’s on the brink of snapping because he’s so set on getting the truth out from her. Last time she just got a slap from one of the men but this time she’s pretty sure the Director will order them to do “whatever’s necessary.” 

She hears the beep of her bunk door unlocking and agents walk in, handcuffing her and dragging her to the interrogation room once again. She gets placed into the chair like usual and the two usual people come into the room, this time with two briefcases each. “Please..I already told you I’m telling the truth.” Jemma tries but she’s met with a harsh slap. Bloody hell.. She kisses softly and watches as they set up, pulling out files and knives. Jemmas already figures out that these aren’t SHIELD agents. Mace hired them because the other agents wouldn’t do it..couldn’t do it. He hired people who’d do his dirty work, keeping his record clean. It’s all gone to hell once Coulson stepped down, Jemma thinks as they set up. One man pulls out a file, pulling a few sheets of paper out and showing it to her. “Does she look familiar?” He asks, Jemmas eyes scanning the photo of Daisy. “No.” She says firmly, looking him in the eye as he walks next to her, leaning on the table as he shows her another photo. “Agent Simmons...Director Mace told us to do whatever’s necessary to get the truth out of you. We’ve been going easy on you in the past but now..now we aren’t afraid to roughen you up.” He hisses, throwing a punch and splitting her lip. “Mother fucker..” Jemma mumbles, licking her lips as the stinging sensation spreads.

And it goes on like this for two hours. Jemma taking the beatings and not saying a word. Bruises and cuts cover her body when they finally drag her back to her bunk, the scientist still not saying a peep. When they dump her back into her bunk, her body falls onto the cold floor, a soft groan of pain escaping her lips. “Bloody hell..” Jemma mumbles, dragging herself up to sit against the wall. She gently touches her lip, checking the now scabbing cut as she feels another presence in the room. “Sir..please..I don’t have anything else to say..I just want to sleep.” She breathes out, her head resting against the wall as her eyes close in exhaustion. The figure wordlessly walks over to Jemma and pulls her into their arms, kneeling down next to her and gently holding her. “What the hell did they do to you?” Daisy asks, looking at Jemmas bruised and tattered face. “Interrogation.” The brit laughs dryly, looking up at the masked brunette. Her small hands gently come up to take off Daisy’s goggles and mask, a frown tugging at her lips as she sees her black eye and dried blood on the side of her face. “Daisy what happened?” Jemma asks, sitting up the best she can with the pain she’s in and gently cupping Daisy’s face. “Just a small run in with the Watchdogs, they were trying to explode a building again so I had to take em out. Ya know, the usual.” She laughs softly, helping Jemma up and into her bed. The brit smiles but winces at her cut lip, Daisy’s soft smile now replaced with a frown as she sits next to her on her bed. “It’s only been a few days..Did Mace do this?” Daisy asks, gently touching the bruises blossoming on Jemmas arms. The scientist shrugs and flexes her hand a bit, her muscles screaming at her to sleep but her mind telling her otherwise. “Not directly, no. But he hired these men to do the dirty work for him.” She sighs, slowly placing her hand over Daisy’s. “That mother fucker..the next time I see him he’s a dead man.” The taller girl hisses out and Jemma shakes her head no, squeezing her hand lightly. “No. You can’t put yourself on the line for me. I can’t save you twice.” She smiles lightly before stifling a yawn behind her hand. “Come here.” Daisy says, sitting against the backboard and pulling Jemma into her arms so her head is resting back against her shoulder. “They’re hurting you because you saved me..Let me do the saving next time yeah?” Daisy smiles softly and holds her hand tightly, their body heat making Jemma sleepy. “I can’t make any promises.” The brit mumbles, a smile still on her lips as she looks up at the taller girl. After a few beats of silence Daisy gently brushes some hair out of Jemmas face saying softly, “Grant told me about Fitz.” The scientist smiles sleepily and leans back into her more. “Yeah?” She questions, her thumb lightly running across the other girls knuckles. “Yeah.” Daisy says, smiling at Jemmas sleepiness. “Why did he say?” She asks and Daisy lets out a breath, her smile growing wider as she recalls the memory. “Well, after I told him about Jemma Simmons, the gorgeous stranger who saved my life..he told me about a scientist he saved. He said he pulled Fitz out of the line of fire and that he was whispering something about ‘Jemmas never gonna let me live this down’ over and over again.” She laughs softly before continuing to speak. “He was also blushing when he mentioned Fitz was Scottish and had golden brown curls. I think Ward has a thing for your best friend.” Daisy pokes Jemma in the side, earning a giggle that makes her heart flutter. “Mm, I think Fitz has a thing for Grant. You should’ve seen his face when he told me Ward saved him.” The scientist hums, her eyelids drooping a bit despite her brains protests. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.” Daisy says, her voice softer as she pulls Jemma closer. “Sleep Jemma. I’ll be here, trust me.” She assures the tiny scientist, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. “Just..just don’t stay too long..I don’t want you to get caught.” Jemma mumbles, her eyelids closing as she unconsciously snuggles into Daisy more. “I’ll be careful Simmons, don’t worry.” Daisy laughs softly, seeing Jemma mumble something like a “good” before drifting off to sleep. Once the brits breathing evens out Daisy lets out a sigh, gently tracing small circles on her forearm as she silently promises to protect Jemma from anymore harm.  
-  
Daisy stays there for another hour and a half after Jemma falls asleep. Silently watching over her sleeping form and holding her closer when she stirred in her sleep. Once she heard Fitz tap on the door with new books on Inhumans, she smiled softly at Jemmas consideration before gently laying her down on the bed and slipping back into the shadows. The trip back to her base was short, being greeted with a half awake Ward sprawled out on the couch playing Halo. He gave her a small grunt of consideration when she said hello, making her roll her eyes before adding that she talked about Fitz. At the mention of the Scotts name, Grant immediately sits up and turns to face Daisy, a smile on his face. “Oo eager boy. Calm down now Grant, won’t want to get your boxers in a knot.” She jokes, grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopping down next to him. He playfully shoves her shoulder before listening intently on what happened during her visit. She talked about them beating Jemma for information, talking to Jemma about Fitz, the cuddling, the falling asleep, the Inhuman books, and the entire time Ward listens intently, making the appropriate noises at the right times. “Oh yeah, and Fitz totally has a thing for you. Simmons told me herself.” And with that Grant is basically Jeff Bezos, acting like he just became the richest man in the world. Daisy lets him have his moment, smiling as Ward fist pumps in the air with his small celebration.  
-  
Jemma wakes up thirty minutes after Daisy leaves, her body feeling heavy and sore but refreshed at the same time. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she sits up, her eyes landing on a small note with a pressed flower attached to it.  
“Simmons,  
Fitz dropped off some books about inhumans and I think it’s adorable you’re reading up on it. I hope the new information I gave you last visit hasn’t caused you too much trouble. I’m just trying to look out for you. Hope you had a good rest and don’t forget you’re amazing..keep your chin up Jemma.  
-D  
p.s. I left you a pressed daisy to remind you of me..and you don’t even have to water it :)”  
Jemma smiles as she finishes the note, grabbing the delicate daisy in her hand and gently twirling it. Her heart flutters in her chest as she puts the flower in her badge holder, the daisy being protected behind the thin clear plastic. Jemma slowly gets up and walks over to the door, grabbing the books Fitz left by the slot and flipping through them.  
-  
Later Fitz drops by again, the two having a conversation with a metal door standing in between them. “How bad did they beat you?” He asks tentatively, wishing he could protect Jemma from whatever Mace let them do to her. “Nothings broken, just a few bruises and cuts but nothing I can’t handle.” She assures him, sipping on the tea he brought to her this time. A small “good, good.” is muttered from the other side of the door and Jemma sighs, wanting to tell Fitz everything but she knows she can’t. “This is wrong..bloody wrong...I can’t believe Mace would do this to you.” Fitz says, defeatedly picking at the hem of his cardigan. Jemma sighs softly and nods in agreement, mumbling a small “I know Fitz..I know..”  
-  
“I think Grant has a thing for you Fitz.” She finally says after two minutes of silence and she can practically see his blush from the other side of the door. “W-What? H-how do you know?” He questions, his voice two octaves higher than normal. Jemma shrugs even though she knows he can’t see her, “Just a hunch.” she smiles, knowing that she brought some joy to her best friend even in this time of hurt. “Just a hunch..”


	4. 3-in-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace finally puts some trust back into Jemma and both worlds collide on one faithful mission.

A week after the first beating, Mace finally lets Jemma back into the base. You can only beat someone so much to get information out of them and since Jemma hasn’t said anything, he’s assuming she’s telling the truth. Finally, Jemma thinks as Mace opens the door to her bunk. She slowly walks out and can feel most of the bases’s eyes on her bruises and cuts. Her head hanged low before Fitz runs in and hugs her tightly. “Hey Simmons, good to see you again.” He jokes dryly, his voice muffled as Jemma buries her face into his shoulder. “I missed you Fitz.” Jemma sighs before pulling away and smiling weakly at him.

The first thing she does after is take a hot shower. She groans softly as the hot water hits her back, smells of oranges and vanilla filling the bathroom. The terrigen crystal is tucked away safely in her jacket, not wanting to risk breaking it in the shower. Jemma changes into fresh clothes and puts the necklace back on, safely tucking it into her shirt before heading to lunch. All of the agents don’t point it out but Jemma can feel the hushed whispers about her split lip and cuts scattering her face, rumors going around about what Mace did to her. But, she chooses to ignore them and sits down next to Fitz and Piper, eating her first good meal in a while. They make small talk but it’s mostly quiet, all of them enjoying their lunches in a comfortable silence.  
-  
Jemmas working in the lab when the Director calls everyone for a mission briefing in the common room. She’s assuming he still doesn’t trust her so she continues with her work, scribbling down what she sees in the microscope as everyone else scrambled around her. A few minutes after the lab cleared out, surprisingly, May comes into the room. “Even you Simmons.” She says and Jemma looks up from her microscope surprised. “Really?” She asks, putting away her things. May only gives her a curt nod and Jemma follows her out to the common room.

She settles in the back of the room as the Director explains they’ve spotted Quake and Ward at a diner downtown. Jemma cant help but roll her eyes, they’re just trying to have a bite to eat and they can’t with us barking up their asses. “Simmons you’ll be in the field, but, you can’t leave the SUV. You’ll be monitoring the satellite feed from inside the car.” He says and she gives him a stiff nod, shifting on her feet slightly before he continues.

And he keeps to his word. When everyone piled into the SUV, Jemma was smushed in the back next to Fitz and Piper. The brit looks around the cramped SUV and the directors belt catches her eye. Sticking out of the holster is the end of a gun, not an ICER, a loaded, lethal, gun. “Piper..” Jemma starts, shifting in her seat to face her fellow agent. Somethings up, everyone else is carrying ICERS but the Director is carrying a literal gun. “Yeah?” Piper says, turning to face Jemma a bit. “The director has a literal gun. I don’t have a good feeling about this.” The scientist says, her voice a harsh whisper. Pipers eyes dart down to the Directors waist and her eyes widen. “Fuck..yeah..something isn’t right.” Piper sighs, slowly reaching into her belt and pulling out her ICER. She hands it to Jemma and the Brit gives her a confused look. “Just in case shit hits the fan.” Piper whispers, the car lurching to a stop. Jemma nods her head, opening her laptop as everyone else hops out of the car. She taps into the satellite feed and focuses it on the diner, watching the agents walk into the building. Two men are standing outside of the car, by Mace’s order she assumes, to make sure she stays in check. Her heart rate starts rising and her palms become sweaty as her eyes dart between the laptop and the diner, her mind racing at the millions of ways Mace can hurt Daisy and Grant. A few minutes later hell breaks loose and the ground starts to shake as Daisy and Grant get pulled out of the diner. In the corner of her eye Simmons can see Fitz make eye contact with Grant, the agents basically man handling and piling on top of the pair. “Fuck..” Jemma whispers under her breath as a few agents fly back, seeing Quakes arms outstretched. As soon as the agents hit the floor everyone else pulls their ICERS out, training them at Grant and Daisy. “No, no no no.” The scientist mumbles under her breath as she watches Mace step out from the crowd, frantically trying to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the car door. She quickly shoots the two agents guarding the door and jumps out, her eyes hyper focused on Maces hand moving to his waist. “Quake.” He says coldly, staring down the masked brunette. “Mace.” She says, her voice distorted. Jemma tries to quickly get through the rows of agents but getting held back by multiple pairs of hands. “I see you’re still alive. Living with the guilt that you killed some of my best agents.” Mace says, his hand now fully on his gun. Quake clenches her fist and even under the mask Jemma could see her jaw tighten. “I didn’t kill them. Hydra did.” Quake says, her tone cold and steely like a knife. “You killed them. And I’m here to avenge their death.” Mace spits, pulling out the gun and loading it. Quake holds out her hand infront of her, raising an eyebrow as she stares down the barrel of his gun. “Daisy no! Don’t you fucking touch her!” Jemma screams as she watches Mace’s finger toy with the trigger. The Director stops and a wicked grin comes onto his face. “Agent Simmons. You know her?” He questions, motioning for the other agents to bring her forward. They snatch the ICER from her hand as they bring her out of the crowd, showing her around like a metal. “Jemma..” Daisy whispers, her hand lowering slightly as she makes eye contact with the tiny scientist. “She didn’t do anything wrong Agent Mace! You forced her on that mission! You are the reason they’re dead! Grant and Quake...” Jemma yells, taking a breath as she watches Fitz trying to remotely disable the ICERS. “Grab him.” Mace commands and Fitz gets grabbed roughly, making Grant flinch. “Don’t touch him! You..They..They aren’t bad people Mace! I read their case reports. You make them seem like terrorists!” Jemma yells, watching as Grant slowly inches towards Fitz. “Just leave them alone! Beat me again, I don’t care! Just leave them alone Mace..please.” She begs and in a flash a gunshot rings through the air. “Jemma no!” Daisy screams along with Fitz, a searing pain piercing her gut. The trigger was pulled, and Jemma was at the receiving end. Her mouth hangs open in shock as her hand comes up to cover the bullet wound, blood staining her grey sweatshirt. One. Two. Mace pulls the trigger two more times, Jemma crying out in pain as she feels the bullets tear through her gut. “No..no no no!” Daisy yells, holding up her hand to quake the living hell out of Mace as he turns and points the gun at her. “Daisy..dont..” Jemma can barley whisper as she falls to her knees, pain making her vision blurry as blood spills out of her wounds. Fitz is yelling out her name as she raises her hand up to her necklace, fumbling as she pulls it out. “Fuck it..” She mumbles, using her blood stained hand to break the crystal. Mist starts pouring out of the crystal and between her fingers, Jemma inhaling it deeply as her body starts to tremble. A black crust slowly starts to form on her legs and hands, her body feeling like it’s on fire as Fitz yells. “Jemma! Jemma no no no!” He screams but her eyes are focused on Daisy. She takes off her mask and goggles but doesn’t put her hand down, Mace only staring at Jemma with malice in his eyes. Her hand outstretches as her torso and neck become encased in the crust, a soft smile on her face as it finally covers her whole. Silence fills the street as Fitz stops screaming, both his and Daisy’s breathing heavy as they watch Jemmas husk. Clouds slowly roll in overhead and the wind starts to pick up, the scientists crust slowly cracking. Her hand is the first one to break free, electricity crackling at her fingertips. No one breathes as they watch the husk crack more and more before a lightning bolt strikes Jemmas hand. Electricity pulses through her body as she closes her hand, the husk exploding off of her in a electric blast. Without thinking, her legs bend and she jumps, her body soaring up in the air.

She jumps into the clouds, her body stopping in mid air as electricity and lightning crackles around her. Jemma opens her eyes as she takes a deep breath, her eyes glowing a light blue (kinda like thor’s) as electricity manifests around her. It feels lightning is pulsing through her veins as she falls back to the ground, doing a little superhero landing with her fist punched into the ground and her arm out behind her. (Deadpool would be proud) When she lands it’s like a lightning strike, her eyes glowing brighter as she slowly stands. Bullet wounds gone and stronger than ever, her body feels like each atom is being electrocuted, slowly walking towards Daisy and Mace. “Stand down Director.” She commands, electricity flowing through her fingertips as the gun slowly floats up and out of Maces hand. “Electricity, lightning, telekinesis..okay that’s new.” Daisy mumbles to herself as the gun flies to the side, lightning striking all around them. “It’s such a shame an agent like you turned out to be a monster just like her.” Mace says through clenched teeth. He pulls out a knife and goes to stab Jemma but in the blink of an eye she’s behind him. “Teleportation..it’s like a value pack.” Quake mumbles as she watches Jemma teleport around the Director. He tries to get a few hits on her but to no avail, each time she teleports out of the way or she stops his swings with her telekinesis. She’s trying her best to keep her cool but on the inside she’s eternally panicking, feeling the electricity build up in her body and a need to release it. Mace gets one good hit on her, but when he does, his body gets thrown back, electricity moving through and out of him. She can’t control it. She can’t control herself. Agents start shooting at her but the ICERS don’t reach her skin, tears start streaming down her face as she clenches her fists. “I’m sorry.” She whispers before she yells, feeling like she’s being ripped in half as electricity hits every single one of those agents. Grant grabs Fitz and covers him, expecting them to be hit by electricity..but they don’t. Everyone around Jemma falls except Daisy, Grant, Fitz, and Piper. Jemmas soft sobs fill the street as the electricity stops, her hands and arms having feathering burns on them. The fern looking marks go all the way from her shoulders to her fingertips, the shade a bit darker and redder than her normal skin tone. Daisy runs over to the scientist and scoops her up in her arms, kneeling down in the street as she holds her tightly. Electricity crackles throughout the air as Fitz and Piper run over to the other agents, checking their pulse. “Oh thank god.” Piper mumbles, feeling a heartbeat. “She just knocked them out.” She says, sitting down on the street tiredly. “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry..” Jemma cries, her body shaking as her eyes close. She has a splitting headache and it’s not helping that she’s terrified of hurting everyone else. “Hey it’s okay..it’s okay..you’re just different now. But that’s okay, we’ll get through this together.” Daisy whispers, feeling Jemmas racing heartbeat. “Ward, we need to get her out of here. Now.” Daisy says and Grant nods, Fitz and Piper looking at each other helplessly. “We’ll stay behind, just update me on her condition yeah?” Fitz says and Daisy gives him a nod, quickly disappearing into the alleyway with Jemma in her arms.  
-  
Jemma wakes up a few hours later in an unfamiliar bed, her arms wrapped in a cooling towel and her hands surrounded by gloves. “Hey, you’re awake.” Daisy smiles, dressed in street clothing for once and leaning up against the doorframe. “Hey..uhm..where am I?” Jemma asks, flexing her hands in her gloves a bit. “You’re in Grant and I’s base. Here I’ll help you take control over your powers and you’re free to leave whenever you’d like..in case you wanted to know.” Daisy smiles sheepishly, walking over to Jemmas bedside. “What’s..all this?” The brit asks, looking at the gloves and sleeves. “The gloves are for the electricity bit. The sleeves are just protecting your skin from any more discoloration. And the bracelets are for your teleportation. You’re like a 3-in-1.” Daisy laughs softly, earning a smile from Jemma. “So, when will this end?” The scientists ask, Daisy giving her a confused look. “The electricity feeling like it’s going to rip my body in half and my mind feeling like it wants to be in a thousand different places at once.” Jemma says and the taller girl sighs, shrugging softly. “That is what I call the ‘Inhuman Hangover’ it’ll last a few days but eventually it’ll mellow down. You’ll probably get a hold of your powers in anywhere from a month to a half a year, it depends on the Inhuman. Whenever you’re ready we can start with that bit.” She says, squeezing Jemmas hand lightly.  
-  
It takes Jemma three days to finally ask Daisy to start her power training and as soon as her ‘Inhuman Hangover’ calmed down, she wanted to start. Daisy first started off with the basics, gently removing Jemmas gloves and seeing how it goes from there. “And second glove is off.” Daisy announces, putting them to the side. She turns back around to face Jemma but is surprised to find her not there. “You got invisibility too?” She calls out to no one in particular, feeling around a bit for Jemma. “No! I just teleported somewhere..I think in the storage closet?” Jemma responds, running back to where she is. Daisy can’t help but laugh at the tiny scientist before setting up a few metal cups. “Go crazy.” She says and Jemma nods, taking a deep breath before touching one of the cups. A bolt of electricity pings between them and Jemma yelps, her eyes growing wide. “How did I..” She starts, grasping two of the metal cups in her hands and sending electric currents through them. The currents continue to travel through the cups and into the air, making Daisy’s hair stand up. They stare at each other for a few moments before Daisy bursts into laughter, a smile still on her face as she gently quakes one metal cup to make it fall back.  
-  
Daisy continues to help Jemma throughout the evening, helping her control her powers by imagining herself like telephone poles/lines. It’s kinda odd but they make it work. While they were training she almost set Wards closet on fire but he forgave her quickly after that.  
-  
Jemma has reoccurring nightmares about being shot by Mace but she doesn’t tell Daisy that. She still has nightmares about hurting her and Fitz. Still wakes up sometimes in the kitchen or sometimes even out of the base because her powers went out of whack. But she doesn’t tell Daisy any of that. Because honestly Jemmas still scared. Scared of what she’s capable of, scared that she’s gonna loose control. She’s scared of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemmaaaa got her powersssss


	5. Stock Lightbulbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemmas having a hard time adapting.

“Daisy? Daisy!?” Jemma calls out, her voice echoing through the void. She stumbles forward, searching for anyone, anything in the darkness. Jemma trips over a body, making her fall down to the floor. “Who..Daisy?” She questions, her hands shaky and stained with blood as she turns the body over. Her breath rushes out of her lungs as she freezes, Daisy’s face is burned, eyes white, blood trickling down her temple. “No..no no no please no.” Jemma whispers, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. “You did this..” A strangled voice calls out, making her head snap up. It’s Mace, with the same burn marks as Daisy, covering his body and face. “You caused this..you monster.” He says, a crowd of agents floating beside him, their eyes white and face burned. “No..no I didn’t..I’m not a monster!” She sobs, shaking her head frantically as she closes her eyes.  
-  
Jemmas eyes open and she sits up in her bed, breathing heavy as the smell of smoke fill her nose. She looks at her hands and yelps softly at the fire, patting it out quickly. “Third time..” Jemma sighs before getting up. It’s currently 2 am so she knows no one will be awake when she heads to the gym. It’s been happening more frequently, the tiny fires and Jemma staying up all night in the gym. She can’t sleep, can’t eat..her new abilities are exhausting to say the least. Walks down the dimly lit hallway and turns on the lights in the small gym, pulling on some training gloves and grimacing at the feathered burn marks starting to reappear on her skin. She’s been telling Daisy it’s been getting better but it’s honestly getting worse, the burns hurt more and more and each time they go away new ones appear. Jemma starts punching the bag over and over again, Maces words echoing through her head.

“You monster.”

The faster she punches, the louder his voice gets, making tears stream down her cheeks. Electricity starts to crackle at her fingertips as she swings, the energy dispersing into the bag. “I’m not a monster.” Jemma repeats under her breath, putting all of her force into her punches now. She takes a particularly hard swing at the bag and she falls over, realizing that she isn’t infront of the bag anymore. Her body teleports back and she gets a hit on the bag before she teleports away again. Jemma groans in frustration as she teleports back to the bag and kicks it, her powers accidentally making one of the lights overhead pop. She feels her body giving up on her as she starts to sob, her forehead resting against the punching bag as she hits it weakly. “You’ve been doing this for the past week.” Daisy’s voice comes out of nowhere and it makes her jump, a electric pulse shooting into the bag. “Jesus..dont- I haven’t. This is the first time I’ve done it.” Jemma tries as she tries to wipe the stream of tears from her cheeks. “I..Don’t worry about me, I’ve got them under control.” She says, her voice cracking as she punches the bag once limply. Daisy raises an eyebrow at her before walking over and pulling her into her arms. “Daisy..no. No I dont..I don’t need..” Jemma tries to resist but to no avail, eventually breaking down in Daisy’s arms. “Shhh, hey, I’ve got you. I’ve got you Jemma it’s okay.” The taller girl whispers, slowly letting the both of them down onto the floor as Jemma sobs into her shoulder. “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry Daisy.” Jemma whispers, balling up Daisy’s sweater in her hands as the ex agent pulls her closer. “It’s okay Jemma. It’s okay..shh love it’s okay. I’ve got you..” Daisy says softly, rubbing Jemmas back soothingly.

The brits sobs soon become small sniffles and Daisy leads them back to Jemmas room. Jemmas head is tucked into Daisy’s shoulder the entire time, eyes closed as she tries to stop the electricity from flowing.  
-  
Daisy sits Jemma down on her bed and turns the light on, crouching down beside her to take off her training gloves. As she does so a small bolt of electricity shocks Daisy, making her frown softly. “Sorry, I’m sorry..sorry.” Jemma quickly apologizes, her voice small as her hands retract. Daisy shakes her head and gently grabs them again, finishing taking off the gloves before running her thumbs over the new burns. “You aren’t going through this alone Jemma.” Daisy whispers, looking at Jemma and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear slowly. “What if I hurt you...” The brit questions softly, her voice breaking as she looks into Daisy’s eyes. “You won’t. I know you won’t. Remember on the street? You didn’t hurt Fitz or Piper or Me or Grant.” Daisy says, squeezing Jemmas hands lightly. “But I could’ve.” The brit says, a few tears running down her cheeks. “But you didn’t.” The ex agent reminds her, gently wiping the tears with the pads of her thumbs. Jemma yawns and Daisy gently lays them both down on the bed, Jemma being the little spoon. Daisy’s places herself a bit higher on the bed so Jemmas resting gently on her chest, her hands gently running up and down the brits bare arms. “You’re directing them inwards again.” Daisy whispers softly and Jemma nods weakly. “Better myself than someone else.” She whispers and Daisy shakes her head, looking at Jemma with her eyebrows furrowed. “Let it out, you won’t hurt anyone.” She assures her, pulling Jemma closer. The brit sighs and nods, closing her eyes slowly. “I’m right here Jemma, I’m not going anywhere.” Daisy whispers, gently kissing Jemmas shoulder and spooning her close.

Jemma drifts off to sleep in her warm embrace but she stays awake, combing her fingers through the brits brown waves slowly. Half an hour after Jemma falls asleep, she shifts and turns over in Daisy’s arms, her face burying into the ex agents chest. Electricity gently crackles through Jemmas fingertips and Daisy sighs, slowly intertwining their hands. She’s having another nightmare, Daisy thinks as she watches Jemmas hand tighten its grip around hers. Daisy stays awake for a bit longer, comfortingly rubbing Jemmas back before drifting to sleep as well.  
-  
The first thing Daisy does when she wakes up is make Jemma breakfast and change the lightbulb, noting to get them in stock at Costco because this isn’t the last time it’s going to be happening. “Hey.” Jemma says, walking into the kitchen with an oversized sweater on. The base is freezing in the mornings so Jemma was cold as hell when she woke up. “Hey, made ya breakfast.” Daisy smiles, sliding over a plate of pancakes and fruit. “Thank you.” The brit smiles softly, digging into her food as Daisy finishes up tidying around the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence Jemma finally speaks up, shifting in her chair a bit. “Hey I’m sorry..for last night..for not telling you. I’m sorry for the breakdowns and waking you up and I-I’m just a mess..These powers are exhausting.” She sighs, looking up at Daisy with sorry eyes. “Hey Jems..it’s okay. It’s okay to loose control sometimes. This is still all relatively new to you and no one expects you to understand it all in one day. We’re taking it step by step, together.” Daisy says and Jemma nods. “But I still am sorry for not telling you, about the emotions and the nightmares.” She says and Daisy shakes her head, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I understand. Honestly. Just, lets be transparent from now on yeah? If you have a bad dream you can crawl into my bunk and we can talk about it.” Daisy says, holding her pinky up. “Deal?” She asks and Jemma laughs softly, looping her pinky with Daisy’s before kissing her hand. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, i’m working on another story like this but kinda not like this at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
